up_front_promotion_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The MuSES
The MuSES '''is a group under Up-Front Agency composed of 9 members formed early on in 2005 and independently gained attention by covering various artists from Asia and even America on youtube. They've recently signed a contract with Up-Front Agency from 2013 and on. They continue to remain as some of the most mysterious yet talented acts in Asia. Their fans are officially called Librettos, which posses some relation to the 'Tenth Muse'. Members *Shin EunHae aka ''Erato'' (25 years old) *Liu Chen aka ''Calliope'' ('''Leader; 25 years old) *Fujiwara Chiasa aka Clio (24 years old) *Matsudaira Sasori aka Euterpe (23 years old) *Chosokabe Saya aka Melpomene (22 years old) *Kang SangHee aka Thalia (21 years old) *Chan LiQin aka Polyhymnia (20 years old) *Xu JuAi aka Terpsichore (20 years old) *Min Yun aka Urania (19 years old) History 2005 The MuSES technically formed May 2005 in South Korea after previously having either disbanded from a different group, dropping out of college, or being dropped of a training program in an agency. Originally, the group only consisted of the members Liu Chen, Shin EunHae and Fujiwara Chiasa- now most known as Calliope, Erato and Clio respectively. At that time, the band Chen was in had just recently dispanded. Chiasa dropped out of school because she was missing most days being she was too busy taking care of her sickly uncle and she was only on a scholarship. EunHae had just been dropped out of a training program in SM Entertainment because of reasons EunHae considers 'ridiculous', 'shallow' and refuses to explain. EunHae was rumoured to supposedly have been the 10th member of SNSD, which she denies. At that time all 3 girls were 18, and met in a random bar in Seoul. After spilling their secrets to one another, the three girls became close friends. Chen and EunHae both agreed to join a band together, and easily convinced Chiasa to join too. They we're known as CEC which is the main reason why in their current group names, the SES is capitalized to show tribute to the original three member as according to Urania. The exact date and time the three girls had decided to become their own band: 05/05/05, 05:05 A.M. From then, they started frequenting that same bar- apparently owned by a friend of EunHae's and later their manager nicknamed Orpheus- and doing small gigs. On September 9, they opened their YouTube account and started posting their own versions of music videos. 2006 In 2006, they were joined by Matsudaira Sasori- a professional model and cosplayer, now most popularly known as Euterpe. Sasori had originally auditioned for the 6th Generation of Morning Musume, and was supposed to debut but her family had to move to Korea thus she wasn't able to be apart of Morning Musume. At this time, Sasori only revised songs for them, planned and designed their clothes during gigs and music videos. The exact date and time that Sasori agreed to be their song editor and designer: 06/06/06, 06:06 P.M. They slowly became more popular and did more gigs. 2007 For them, 2007 started good, they were becoming more recognized, and we're slowly receiving more media attention. On exactly 07/07/07, 07:07 A.M. they met their manager and future actual member of their band: Chosokabe Saya now most known as Melpomene. On exactly 07/07/07, 07:07 P.M. they became acquainted with Kang SangHee who is a distant relative of famous Korean MC Kang HoDong. She was then responsible for when and where they would do gigs with her connections. With Kang SangHee, they started doing even more gigs, and became opening acts. They slowly got more views on their Youtube accounts. 2008 In 2008, EunHae was going to pick up SangHee from her high school but when SangHee didn't show up for 30 minutes EunHae called her up and SangHee explains she and her friends we're going to be investigating the existence of a 'ghost' in the music hall. EunHae joins them and they discover that the 'ghost' isn't a 'ghost' but a girl. They discover this exactly 08/08/08, 08:08 P.M. Her name is Chan LiQin, and she would later be known as Polyhymnia. Like EunHae, she too was dropped from a training agency- also SM Entertainment. But unlike EunHae, she was dropped because of her lacking ability in dancing and speaking. Her most notable factor being her 'haunting vocals', which SM deems wouldn't be memorable enough, and they think it wouldn't keep her famous. She was the reason for the 'haunting' and 'scary' echoes around the music hall. 2009 Exactly on 09/09/09, 09:09 P.M., EunHae wishes they change their image. They became the MuSES and went on hiatus for the remainder of 2009 readying themselves for a comeback. Shin EunHae became Erato, she did not become the leader finding herself not responsible enough for such a title. Liu Chen became Calliope and the official leader. Fujiwara Chiasa became Clio. Matsudaira Sasori became Euterpe. Chosokabe Saya became Melpomene. Kang SangHee became Thalia. And Chan Li Qin became Polyhymnia. They disabled their CEC Youtube account, catching a tiny bit of attention from the media. This year, Super Junior and SNSD became so popular, former CEC was easily forgotten. They created their new Youtube account TheMuSES and started slowly posting teasers which featured two unknown girls. One being Xu JuAi, later given the name Terpsichore. And Min Yun, the last member given the name Urania. Both girls were revealed to have been rejected by JYP Entertainment- for JuAi- and YG Entertainment- for Yun. Already by this time, they were said to have coordinated with IMU Entertainment. Their manager- Orpheus- is related to the president. Though they made it clear that they did all the promotions themselves, and asked only a bit from IMU Entertainment. They mostly planned everything themselves. 2010 They posted their first cover song music video as The MuSES on exactly 10/10/10 10:10 P.M. It was Disturbia by Rihanna, with their own twist to it and adding words in Chinese, Korean and Japanese. It became a hit. They first performed it on stage in Star King by request of Thalia to Kang HoDong. They became even more popular afterwards, but they were secret idols and they were extremely difficult to contact. Beside Kang HoDong, no one in the entertainment industry honestly knew who they were. For you to invite them, you will have to announce it outloud on a show for it to reach the ears of The MuSES. Sometimes they went, sometimes they didn't, most of the time though they did not ignore the 'summons', though not all members appear most of the time. They posted their second cover song music video as The MuSES on 12/10/10 10:10 P.M. It was surprisingly slow- Brown Eyes by Destiny's Child. It exhibited more of Polyhymnia's haunting vocals. They dominated the Chinese, Korean and Japanese charts. But by the end of the year, no one knew much about THe MuSES. The only information released was their stage names, their ages and minor information. On 12/31/10 10:10 P.M., Erato releases a statement that during the year of 2011, on each of their birthdays they shall release significant information- including their real names. 2011 On 01/11/11 11:11 A.M., their album which was filled with songs they covered from various artists- English, Korean, Japanese and Chinese- titled Practice Makes Perfect ''was released. On 02/14/11 11:11 P.M., Erato released information about herself. She turned 23 this year. On 02/28/11 11:11 A.M., they released their first Korean single, ''Us Against The Top. They also posted a music video of it on their Youtube account. On 03/04/11 11:11 P.M., Calliope released information about herself. She turned 23 this year. On 03/14/11 11:11 P.M., Terpsichore released information about herself. She turned 18 this year. On 06/12/11 11:11 P.M., Melpomene released information about herself. She turned 21 this year. On 07/11/11 11:11 A.M., they released their second Korean single, Soul Sister. They also posted a music video of it on their Youtube account. On 08/08/11: 11 P.M., Polyhymnia released information about herself. She turned 19 this year. On 09/18/11 11:11 P.M., Thalia released information about herself. She turned 20 this year. On 09/19/11 11:11 A.M., they released another album filled with songs they covered titled Childhood. Songs we're mostly from Disney. On 10/12/11 11:11 P.M., Clio released information about herself. She turned 23 this year. On 10/23/11 11:11 A.M., they released their third Korean single Stronger Than You Think. They also posted a music video of it on their Youtube account. On 11/18/11 11:11 P.M., Euterpe released information about herself. She turned 22 this year. On 11/28/11 11:11 P.M., they released their first original album and first Korean album, the album title being Soul Sister which was their second single and considered each member's most favorite song they sang. On 12/12/11 11:11 P.M., Urania released information about herself. She turned 18 this year. By the end of 2011, they have captured most of the hearts of the Korean netizens- they moved to China. 2012 When they left Korea, they left behind a storm of angry fans. Especially issues surrounding Erato, Polyhymnia, Terpsichore and Urania. For the first few months, they refused to speak of anything related to the Entertainment agencies they used to be under. The 4 members would later appear on a Strong Hearts episode to speak about it. 2012 would also be the year in which they appeared even more actively on variety shows, dramas and even musicals. They also didn't stay in China the entire time, they kept travelling between China, to Taiwan, Hong Kong, Macau, Vietnam and Thailand. While in China, There were issues that Polyhymnia was dating former Super Junior member HanGeng. They were caught several times together, and were said to be totally sweet to each other. Both artists deny the relationship. Polyhymnia says HanGeng-gege...is my gege. We're brother and sister by soul. We've got a lot in common. We experienced a lot of things that mirror each other almost perfectly. We knew each other way back in Korea...when I first joined SM as a trainee, HanGeng-gege took care of me the most. We're really fond of each other. It's my fault actually, that he...''Rumors started spreading that as it was mentioned she was dropped from the training program of SM around August 2008, she played a big part in HanGeng's leaving of Super Junior and SM Entertainment as a whole. HanGeng mentions that ''LiQin and I have a close, brother sister relationship, I closely follow what she does, and she closely follows what I do. But no, she has nothing to do with me leaving. She was a reason I stayed. Don't believe what she thinks. '' On 03/06/12 12:12 A.M., they released their first Chinese single but overall fourth original single, ''What You See. On 04/12/12 12:12 P.M., they released their second Chinese single but overall fifth original single, What You Don't- sequel to their first Chinese single. On 05/18/12 12:12 A.M., they released the Chinese version of the favorite Soul Sister. On 07/24/12 12:12 P.M., they released their second original album, but first Chinese album titled Outer/Inner. On 08/01/12 2:00 A.M., they returned to Korea for a comeback before planning to conquer Japan. On 08/08/12 2:00 P.M., they released their fourth Korean single, but overall seventh single titled Thornless Rose. On 08/13/12 12:12 A.M., Erato, Polyhymnia, Terpsichore and Urania made an appearance on Strong Hearts. They we're asked to share what really happened with the Big Three. They complied. The reasons why I was kicked out? ''Here Erato glances at Super Junior leader LeeTeuk who nods. ''All I can say is that I knew Super Junior, SNSD, SHINee, DBSK...I was involved with them more than I should've. I guess that's why, but I never really understood '''why '''I was dropped out. In my case, I wasn't memorable enough for them, ''the fans all protested and cheered for Polyhymnia who merely smiled. ''I promised I'd stay away from music since then...but music was like air to me. I couldn't survive without it. So I took to becoming the 'school ghost'. She had joked. Even in the beginning, they were hesitant of keeping this weirdo around. I have haunting vocals. But more or less, it was a 'support voice' it can't stand by itself, so they thought I should be in a girl band- but I couldn't keep up. '' Terpsichore says that ''I honestly didn't want to leave JYP. When they told me, they were considering dropping me off the program...I tried to work harder, I honestly did, but my work still wasn't enough for them, but they kept me because of my choreography skills- nothing more. I wasn't pretty, I didn't have a good voice, I wasn't an actress- I couldn't be an idol. Then Toto-unnie found me when I lost hope. I stopped struggling, JYP dropped me. And I became Terpsichore. Like Toto-unnie, I really have no idea why I was dropped. ''Confesses the youngest, Urania. ''I was a jack of all trades, I was decent in singing, dancing, acting- I've always wanted to be an idol. Like Hymnia-unnie though, I wasn't memorable enough to keep. '' On 09/13/12 12:12 P.M., they released their fifth Korean single, but overall eight single titled ''Single Rose. Thalia appears several times in Star King during their stay in Korea, it was revealed their what relationship she and HoDong actually had. I'm a niece, of a second cousin...a distant second cousin. '' On 10/30/12- the entire world watched as Erato sang her rendition of Beyonce's ''Halo for LeeTeuk and gave him a hug on the day he enlisted officially into the Military. Back when I was a trainee, I mentioned being close to Super Junior. And I was. I sort of..still am? But we lost connection, and just got back. Back then, LeeTeuk was really my angel- I could really see his halo. When I sang that, I wasn't Erato- I wasn't this confident, independent, impertinent, strong woman you all know- I was that Shin EunHae- the vulnerable girl. The one who always cried. The one who was so dependent on my oppas and unnies. On 11/31/12 12:12 P.M., they released their sixth Korean single, overall ninth single titled Blue Rose. On 12/12/12 12:12 A.M., they released their third original album, and second Korean album The Story of Roses which heavily envolves the meaning of roses in the language of flowers. 2013 In 2013, they began with conquering Japan. IMU Entertainment and Up Front Promotions coordinate over them while they're in Japan as of the moment. On 01/13/13 01:13 A.M., they released the Japanese version of Soul Sister. As of the moment, it is rumoured that The MuSES are planning on an East Asian Tour. Releases Will add soon. Appearances Will add soon. Trivia Will add soon.